A network hub may include hundreds or even thousands of cables, such as Ethernet cables, to interconnect large numbers of racks of equipment, such as network devices, computing devices, storage devices, etc. The many cables traverse as many different physical paths throughout the hub to form complicated, confusing physical cable configurations. Thus, cable labeling schemes are necessary to identify the various cables and trace them to their respective end connections, e.g., to pair them with respective network device ports. One current scheme includes manually attaching printed labels to the cables. This approach is labor intensive, time consuming, expensive, inflexible, and does not lend itself to easy modification. Some cables incorporate light emitting diodes (LEDs) in the ends of the cables. The LEDs blink on and off to indicate link status and traffic, but fail to provide any further identifying information.